American supporting arm is popular in some areas, it becomes a standard equipment in the domestic sanitary ware. The supporting arm is fixed in the side wall and connected to the water resource pre-installed in the wall. When in practical use, it needs to install a three-way pipe connector to the supporting arm for two extended outputs to connect higher head shower and lower hand shower.
This kind of three-way pipe connector has many kinds of structures, but they have common characters: they have a long lower pipe and a waterway switching mechanism, and the operation part of the waterway switching mechanism is usually disposed in the end of the lower pipe. The function is that the waterway is controllable in a lower position to outflow from higher head shower or lower hand shower. This kind of structure has something in common: the metal lower pipe is fixed with or welded with an internal threaded joint; the switching mechanism has complex moving element. The entire mechanism is assembled to the supporting arm, making it complicated; and the switching mechanism is complicated.
Above three-way pipe connector needs a quick and reliable structure to install the entire mechanism to the supporting arm, thus making it easy assembled and disassembled; besides it needs to save the cost and the time, such as the material to weld the threaded element to the lower pipe and the machining time.